


A Change of Clothes

by fightableomo



Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation Play, NSFW, Ommovember, Omorashi, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: this is omovember 2020 day 3this is a nonsexual kink fic, please read and understand the tags before reading.
Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235
Kudos: 12





	A Change of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: can't go
> 
> female character, public humiliation to an extent

Jay had a strong bladder, but it wasn’t invulnerable, still, she didn’t think she needed to go before this event. It wasn’t like she was chugging water, so it shouldn’t have mattered that she didn’t pee before her book signing event. 

But then again, she may have underestimated the number of people who would have shown up. 

It wasn’t like they were in LA or any other major city, just Minneapolis. It was supposed to be a trial run to see what the interest in her latest book was, and apparently it was extensive. A line of people looped around the bookstore and out to the street. 

Maybe not using the restroom was a mistake.

The hours ticked on, and slowly, Jay started to squirm in her seat, just ever so slightly. 

The pressure of her iced coffees sat low in her stomach with building pressure. She could almost feel as her bladder strained against her skin and protested the waistband of her acid wash jeans. 

Her thighs rubbed together as she signed book after book, making small talk in between each signing. 

Eventually, the bursting need grew to be too much. She stood up just qas a leak of piss escaped, but her agent cocked a brow. 

“Jay, you’re still booked for two more hours, and look at the line.” 

“I know, Margaret, I just—” she was cut off. 

“Whatever you need, I can get it for you. You know that.’ 

Jay heaved a large sigh, but sat back down from her half standing position. “I know.” 

So, she went back to signing. One hand found itself home on the top of her thigh, gripping the fabric of her pants as if that were a replacement for grabbing her crotch. 

The pressure only grew. She rubbed her thighs together, praying for anything to hold back the oncoming flood. But it was for naught. Another leak trickled out, rewetting her underwear. 

Finally, she couldn’t stand it anymore. After signing one last bok, she shot out of her chair and meant to scamper towards the restroom, but it was already too late. 

With the sudden movement, her bladder broke loose. Piss gushed from her, thoroughly saturating the inner thighs of her jeans. 

With pee still trickling out of her, Jay rushed off to the bathroom, putting her increasingly wet ass on display for all the attendees to see. Margaret was sure to follow her. 

When the blond got to the bathroom, she shut the door and sat down on the toilet, her clothes still in place as she peed into the toilet. The wetness on her butt spread, encompassing all the back of her thighs. 

She sighed heavily and looked at her lap, curveying the sloppy streaks that decorated the pale denim. 

There was a knock on the door, “Jay? Are you in there?” 

“Yeah,” another sigh passed her lips, “Can you call one of my partners or run and get me a change of clothes? I’ll take anything.” 

It was Margaret’s turn to sigh, “Yeah. Do you want me to cancel the event?”

“No. I can face them again, I just need clothes.”


End file.
